Fudge!
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: The dreams of people in Frightmare! R & R! Me plus Math plus hunger equals THIS!
1. Fudge!

**This story shall make me famous!!!!!!!! I don't own Danny Phantom or Jack Fenton!!!!**

* * *

Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!Fudge!


	2. Ghost Kid!

_**I was bored again but this time in Spanish soooooooo thanks to….**_

_catphantom01 _

_Jessica01 _

_aryaneragon4ever_

_Starriieyed _

_Blue Flyhight_

_delphigirl689_

_**People let me say something first….I am a 13 year old girl who gets bored easily and hates school what do you think I'm going to write about? How to make a bird house?? R & R**_

_**MADDIE'S DREAM!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run…………………. "I got you ghost kid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_**What? What did you think she was going to dream about???????? Hmmmmm??? Answer the question!! Or be doomed to review!!!**_


	3. Kiss, kiss

**Thanks to……..**

SuppiGirlAnimangafreak

WinterSky101

doggygirl10

InvisibleJediMaster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**VLAD'S POV**

* * *

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. " I love you, Maddie." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. "I love you, Vladie, and Jack's an idiot." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. "Hi mom, hi new dad." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

* * *

**What? I'm 13, I'm not going to even WRITE the word of what Vladie REAL wants. Review! Pwease. Or Flame and Tori might get you.**

**Flame&Tori: HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DON'T REVIEW!!! FIRE AND ICE WANT TO EAT!!!!**


	4. Danny Phantom

**Thanks to…**

Jessica01

doggygirl10

WinterSky101

aryaneragon4ever

**Yeah, I finally updated! I had some extra time so I thought this up. First there are some things I want to address. DID ANY OF YOU KNOW THAT TAYLOR LAUNTER PLAYED YOUNGBLOOD? O.o I WAS SHOCKED TOO!! Also, ****War. For any Maximum Ride readers, writers, OC's, or just people that feel like war please sign up. This war is about the book FANG. Ask for details or to sign up.**

**My dear friend WinterSky101 and I are writing a story together but it is on her account only. The story is about her and me falling from a rip in space to different dimension. Each dimension is a different book or show. The story shows my true insanity and Winter's….well just herself. The story is called The Magical Door of Wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Paulina **

**PAULINA'S POV**

"Danny Phantom?!?!?!? What are you doing on my bed!!!!!??!!!"

_***CENSORED!!!* *THE REST OF THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR BEING IN APPROPRIATE FOR ALL AGES!!!* *DON'T ATTEMPT TO IMAGINE WHAT THEY ARE DOING OR YOU WILL END UP IN THERAPY!!!***_

***Cough* Yeah….review…DAMN IT! I IMAGED IT!...Great, I also lost The Game….yeah, that game. You know the one. And now you lost too. HA!**


	5. Evil Laugh of Doom

**I got bored. During summer break. It's just SAD. *cough* ANYWHO...I'm bored. *sigh* Thanks to...**

**Hottiegally**

**JuneLuxray**

**Jessica01**

**I dont own Danny Phantom or Valerie Gray...**

Valerie's POV

*deep breath* ! I got you now ghost boy!

**Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored. Review. Bored.**


	6. King of the World

**Thanks to:**

Jessica01

the random person

Hottiegally

Jaylein-Skyler

russiandani

ghostgal4

**It's people like you guys that make me keep writing this insanity (Except one person on that list above and you know who you are!). You guys are awesome. This is Dash's Dream, if any of my awesomeical readers.**

Standing on a gigantic gold chair, laughing evilly with a gold crown on his head, was Dash. Students *cough*Danny*cough* were in chains cleaning and serving Dash, while making a monumental solid gold statue of him smirking.

"Ahahahahahaha! I rule the world! I am your Master! For I am King, and you are all puny! Now, bow to me my slaves! Ahahahahahaha!"

**Done? Good! Now I'll slowly back away from the computer and count to 34. When I open my eyes, you'll have needed to hide all your reviews in a safe place. The game is called, "Hide in the Review Box!" Aaaaaaaaaand, START!**


	7. The Library

**Thanks to…**

TwilightObsessed91

ChannyRockerchick2000

joy2theworlddannyphantom

Jessica01

aryaneragon4ever

iProcrastinated

aem82

**I got bored in English and created this! Now someone recommended Dani and since we have no idea where she is in this episode I want to know if anyone else agrees to having her on this story…..I acting faaaaaar to serious for this story…Lancer's Dream! *claps* (p.s. no, I don't own DP)**

William James Lancer stood, face full of awe at the large bookcase that was exactly like the other hundred bookcases surrounding him. "The Holy Bible, I'm in heaven!" Lancer shouted as he grabbed a random book and skipped down the aisles, snatching books as he went and laughing gaily.

**Meh.**


	8. Bubble Zone

**Thanks to...**

thelittlemonster17

Jessica01

aem82

Aurora Borealis 97

**I'MMMMMMM BAAAAACK WITH STAR! *BOWS RIGHT* *BOWS LEFT* *BOWS FORWARD* First; I don't own DP! Now…, *cough* *cough* 3,2…..and….ACTION!**

STAR

We enter a flat, white space where nothing and everything exists. This is where we find our subject. She is standing in the "middle" of this non-existent world surrounded by circles. Circles that are just different colored bubbles. And so we welcome ourselves to the Bubble Zone, fantasy of our subject.

**To tell you the truth, these stories are becoming out of my control. Like last night I was about to go to sleep and my mind suddenly said BUBBLES. It was a What the Freak moment. Enough about me! Review my little mind-controlled readers!**


	9. Football Clouds

**Thanks to:**

FatesFavorite

Erra Fawkes13

Jessica01

ghostgal15

AquaSeaBlue

Robot Unicorn17

LimeGreenNinja96

Aurora Borealis 97

Ry22

**Welp. I will be updating twice today. So. Let's begin! (P.S – No, I don't own Danny Phantom)**

Kwan

"The hills~~ are alive~~ with the sound~~ of mu~~sic~~" Kwan sang.

He was running and prancing around in a field of daisies, scooping some up randomly and smelling their sweet fragrance.

"The foot~~ball~~ clouds~ are floating~ by~"

Kwan spun around, smiling giddily with his face turned upwards. Soon he slowed down and dropped his body down onto the field of flowers. He gazed up at the football shaped clouds as his eyes sluggishly closed. And smile permanently fixed on his lips.

**Annnnnd, that's a wrap people! I hope you enjoyed my new brainchild! Now, my dear sweet hearted reviewers, I wish to tell you some sad, sad news. Little ReviewBox here is all alone and in desperate need of some friends. To lessen his suffering, all you lovable homo sapiens need to do is donate one review, all so that Little ReviewBox here can have a friend. Wave, Little ReviewBox, wave to your new friends to come.**

**(P.P.S – This story has about six or seven more chapters to go, this is a warning, this story has only six or seven chapters left before it ends.)**


	10. Beach Day

**Sadly, I can't thank anyone yet, since it has only been ten minutes since my last update. Now, I realized that Star's chapter was a narration story instead of my usual character action and dialogue stories so today I decided to mix it up and make a dialogue only story. As you can see, while different, it does make this story shorter than it could have been…on well. NO I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

Principal Ishiyama

"Do you want another glass of water, Principal Ishiyama?"

"No, thank you, Daniel. Dashiel, please move to the left a bit – the sun is getting in my eyes. Lance Thunder, Tucker, slow down with the fanning."

"Miss. Ishiyama, Mr. Lancer is waking up!"

"Tie him up and use him as a piñata, Samantha."

"If I might say, that bikini looks fabulous on you, Miss Ishiyama; I could never be able to pull it off myself!"

"Ah, it is a very nice swimsuit; I appreciate your compliment, Paulina."

"Would you enjoy a coconut, Chirono?"

"Yes, please Phantom."

**Completion! Now, to turn on my Reviewanator…This invention of mine will make every reader want to review and nobody can stop me, not even you Catherine the Cat….I mean…please, do review…  
**


End file.
